Pigeon & Hawk
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Crowley starts off worried, Halt couldn't care less. That is until a messenger comes in and Crowley tells him that they are practicing magic. Somehow pigeons are also mentioned.


**From an idea in one of the books (5/6?). The use of birds as messengers is mentioned when a message wasn't received due to another bird eating it.**

 **1115 Words according to my program. (Google drive!)**

* * *

"I haven't heard from Fennel again yet," Crowley said as soon as he managed to burst his way into Halt's cabin. To the latter's credit, he wasn't surprised at the sudden intruder, having received a warning from Abelard only moments prior.

"When was he meant to respond by?" Halt questioned, not even looking up from the reports he was reading/writing and concentrating more on his coffee than on Crowley.

"Two days ago."

"Is there a reason why he wouldn't be answering?"

"Yes! If he has been captured. We told him to maintain a constant communication with us. That way we would have known if there was something wrong!"

"Just wait until the next message time then go on the rant."

"The next message due date was today."

"Has it arrived?"

Someone burst into the cabin. Halt at this time didn't know he was coming, as Crowley's worried statements had made Abelard's warnings unnoticed.

"Who are you?!" Crowley snapped turning around. The man was stunned and froze up. He didn't respond for a while. He was used to Halt's gruff no nonsense tone but this was a different Ranger, one whom he had never worked with ever before. The man wasn't dumb and could tell that the new Ranger was certainly somewhere high up the food chain, if not at the top from the way he held himself and the fact that he was obviously talking to Halt about something not the other way around.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Sir," he stumbled when he was able to and retraced a few of his steps.

"It's ok, Simon," Halt said with a sigh. "This here is the head of the Rangers." This of course made Simon even more worried for his safety. He had known a few rangers but like anyone who wasn't in close continual contact with them, believed that they all had magic. The man here was the head, therefore it was only a small leap for Simon to assume that he would be the one with the most and strongest magic.

He looked at them blankly. A complete look of fear.

Halt turned to Crowley and swore at him. "Look what you did. He give me the message now." Crowley shrugged in response and grinned. He walked over to the table Halt was sitting at, dragged a chair and sat on it backwards, throwing his arms over the backrest in an intimidating way.

"Tell me who you are or I will add you to the many other souls that make the walls of this cabin!" he said ominously. Halt had to hold back laughter. Sometimes his best friend was a ditz.

"Simon, Sir. From the castle. The Baron sent me here," Simon said really fast. He had noticed Halt retaining a smile and had guessed that Halt enjoyed the souls in his walls and really did not want to join them.

"Why are you here?" Crowley demanded.

"Because I have a message for Halt, Sir."

Crowley chose this moment to turn and look at Halt. Halt nearly sniggered because Crowley's face literally said, _Mate, apparently I was trained not only in magic but knighthood as well! Damn._

"Please, the message, Simon," Halt intervened, knowing Crowley could go all day like this.

"A pigeon arrived. It's from another ranger. The Baron told me to tell you that rather than send it with me, he skimmed over it as it had the generic seal and it states everything is completed without any difficulties and expect Ranger Fennel to return to his posting in a few days."

"A HAWK MUST HAVE EATEN IT!" Crowley screamed joyously.

At this point Simon was really confused. He knew the generic seal was one where the higher ups were allowed to open the letter and relay the message, whereas the other seals were reserved for passing the unopened letter onto the persons involved. But why would Rangers use both? After all, he thought that secret magic ranger things should have been kept to secret ranger things. He then got even more confused as he was able to witness Ranger fighting skills first hand.

Halt got up and punched Crowley, not softly, on the shoulder. As was expected, Crowley took mock offense at this and punched Halt back. In the face. He did however pull back enough so that he would leave a bruise.

They then had basically a cat fight.

Two minutes later, when both were suffering multiple points of pain, Crowley more than Halt, they stood up and almost simultaneously brushed their clothes off of any dirt. Not that there would have been any, Halt always made sure to keep his cabin in good shape when he was there.

"You can go now, Simon," Halt dismissed then turned back to Crowley with a raised eyebrow.

Simon ran out of the room wide eyed. His eyes only grew wider when he heard a smash of something in the background along with a yell;

" _I'm meant to be the one dismissing people, you idiot!"_

* * *

 **There you go, a nice small one-shot involving Crowley and Halt because I now absolutely adore those two together.**

 **I am wanting to get a more regular schedule of posting/updating, however I have so many assignments right now where one is due every day. I had wanted to post and update so many things to celebrate that I have been on here for 5/6(? I honestly can't remember and I'm writing this without interweb) years as of the 10 Oct, but these assignments man. I swear, can't I just get one in English?**

 **Crowley's face reading from Halt nearly made me die of laughter. I wanted it to be the most thug thing ever and I think I have succeeded.**

 **And don't ask where Simon came from. Probably youtube?**

 **I was walking out of class today, at my uni which is two hours away from home, with a guy I like after presenting a group speech that went fairly well, and I ran into Dad. Had to have been the most awkward conversation ever as neither me, Dad nor the guy knew how to deal with it. But then later the guy gave me a flower and we had a picnic on grass in front of a waterfall with food.**

 **Man the food was funny as shit. He put on his home country's accent and made a triple layer biscuit.**

 **Aussie style.**

 **Didn't help that I was high on coffee ;)**

 **Fun fact: I wrote this listening to teenage dirtbag XD**

 **Alyss**


End file.
